strange & beautiful
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: "A veces lo último que deseas llega primero, a veces lo que más quieres nunca llega"
1. Y burbujea

**#01. **

"_Cada vez que me miras_

_Es como si me golpeara un rayo"_

Luna puede quedarse mirando algo por horas y no se cansaría ni aburriría por que generalmente suelen ser objeto de estudio (el hogar de algún bicho con orejas moradas) y ella ha aprendido que la paciencia es la mejor amiga en todo momento para poder obtener lo que se propone (y a veces para entender a la gente a su alrededor).

Luna no se ha dado cuenta de que su mirada ha permanecido mucho tiempo fija en Harry, no admirando su cicatriz ni pensando que ello le va a subir el ego, sólo con la mirada azulina fija en él, como esperando a que se transforme en algo, sin interés especial, como cuando observa a las llamas consumir la madera.

No se ha dado cuenta hasta que él voltea y la mira, y Luna siente como algo impacta en ella, fuerte e increíblemente cálido, le retuerce el estomago y se instala quisquilloso en el pecho. No se sonroja, ni se siente avergonzada, sólo le mantiene la mirada, pues nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Y usualmente todo lo desconocido, es objeto de interés de Luna Lovegood.

_Tal vez algún Nargle se le metió, pero un Nargle no hace eso, no hace saltar chispas en sus tripas ni hace que la sangre burbujee._

"_golpeó, golpeó, golpeó, me golpeó con un rayo"_

* * *

><p>Lo que está entre "" Son parte de la canción<em> "Starry eyed" <em>de_ **Ellie Goulding. **_

_Gracias!3_


	2. Experimento

**#02.**

"_Lo siento todo, lo siento todo_

_Lo siento todo, lo siento todo_

_Las alas son amplias, las alas son amplias"_

Ronald chasqueó su lengua por tercera vez y rodó los ojos al sentir como alguien lo miraba fijamente; era _su_ mirada, tan fija y serena que le desesperaba. Botó la patata aburrido y sintió como Harry lo miraba confuso por sus acciones. No dijo nada, sonaría algo estúpido decir que sentía la mirada de Luna Lovegood en su espalda.

Molesto y aburrido cuando iba por los pasillos, se giró en sus talones y gruñó.

-"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?"

-"¿Qué cosa?" –respondió inocentemente Luna, como si el tono malhumorado de Ron fuera lo de siempre.

-"Eso, mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro".

-"Oh, no eres un bicho, pero sí eres un poco raro" –dijo tranquilamente mientras dirigía su mirada al techo.

Ron enrojeció pero sólo bufó; lo que le faltaba, que Luna Lovegood lo considera raro a él, sabiendo que sí existiera un ajedrez de jalados, la rubia sería su reina, su creadora, todas las piezas para ser sinceros.

Harry rió un poco divertido, y Luna se fijó en él, sintiendo de nuevo eso caliente bajo la piel, como los Nargles pasaban a ser Hipogrifos y otras criaturas preferiblemente con alas o revoltosos, inquietos que hacen cosquillas en sus tripas.

Luna estudió toda una tarde a Ron pensando que aquello era normal, fallido resultado, nada pasó, pero con Harry, la cosa siempre se ponía _quisquillosa_.

* * *

><p>La canción esta vez es <em>"i feel it all"<em> de **Feist**. Gracias y disculpen si hay Ooc ;)


	3. Quisquilloso

**#03.**

"_Vivimos en una guarida de ladrones, _

_Buscando respuestas entre las páginas_

_Y es contagioso, y es contagioso, _

_Y es contagioso y es contagioso"_

Como toda Ravenclaw que se precie, Luna buscó el causante de sus síntomas en la biblioteca, aunque con una búsqueda fructuosa, Luna sólo pudo asegurar que no era ninguna poción ni ningún Nargle, tal vez… tal vez era un Billywig, ya que a veces sentía que podía flotar cuando Harry la miraba o cuando la saludaba, lo cual era extraño porque con ninguna otra persona ocurría esto y tampoco sintió que algo le picó; quizás todo era un complot y Harry lo hacía sin querer.

Y aunque se sentía tan extraño, sabía que aquellas sensaciones podían llegar a gustarle, haciéndose preguntar ella misma si alcanzado el causante de sus levitaciones y cosquillas podría llegar a conocer su textura y hasta sabor, uno igual de explosivo, lo más seguro.

Quizás hasta las chispas en su piel tuvieran color.

* * *

><p><em>"Canción"<em> Us de **Regina Spektor**.


	4. Y es tan

**#04.**

_"Esta noche ha sido tan linda (yo sostendré tus manos, _

_Están frías como el hielo)"_

-"¿Oh, te gusta el frío?"

-"No realmente."

-"Entonces ¿te gusta la sensación de congelarte hasta morir, convertido en una linda y trágica escultura de nieve?"

-"…Tampoco, y no creo que a nadie le guste."

-"Oh, te sorprendería si supieras que…"

-"Luna."

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Qué quieres?" –trató de no sonar hosco, pero el clima no ayudaba.

-"Oh" –ella sonrió- "estoy intentando saber porque te gusta sufrir innecesariamente."

Está bien, eso no se lo esperaba, pero nunca ha podido acertar con las respuestas de la rubia. La miró sorprendido y luego sonrió un poco.

"No me gusta, pero yo si a él" –nada mejor que burlarse de su propia mala suerte.

-"Tiene sentido, quien no gustaría de ti, incluso con las manos tan frías, te sientes tan agradable."

Harry tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y luego la miró intentando encontrar algún sonrojo en su rostro, pero solo encontraba su pequeña sonrisa encantadora mientras apretaba suavemente sus manos entre las de ella.

Y nunca antes un roce de manos había sido tan eléctrico. Tan Luna.

* * *

><p>"<em>blah<em>" **Baby, it's cold outside.3**


	5. Contradicciones

**#05.**

_"You fancy me."  
>"I...sure."<br>"But you really fancy Michelle."_

Luna tiene un buen ojo, aunque parezca lo contrario (siempre tan en su mundo), ella capta más rápido las cosas que los demás. Y siempre es tan sincera y directa, que cuesta que sea tan dulce y serena.

Harry lo supo, varias veces a decir verdad, una cuando Luna se le acercó, dando saltitos y con ese cabello rubio y sucio, cayéndole perfectamente sin que ella se diera cuenta. En ese momento Harry sacudió su cabeza como si algo se le hubiera metido y le estuviera dañando el cerebro (o hubiera visto algo siempre obvio, pero que hasta ahora ha podido ver)

Volviendo al cuento inicial, Luna se acercó tanto a Harry que pudo verle todos los tonos de sus ojos azules (siempre tan abiertos) y sintió su mano en su mejilla, limpiándole una mancha de barro en ella. Harry se sonrojó e intentó decir algo, pero sólo pudo balbucear.

-"Oh, bueno" –musitó Luna retirándose levemente de él como si nada-, "ya descubrí lo que me pasa. No se me ocurrió porque pensé seriamente que sería una larva gigante atrofiada en mi estomago, pero al final resultó ser que sólo me atraes, Harry. Lo cuál me decepciona un poco…

-"¿Qué tu qué? "–preguntó sorprendido, sin evitarlo.

-"Me gustas, Harry" –respondió sonriendo levemente.

Potter miró hacía otro lado y luego se sintió estúpidamente nervioso, no sabía si por su reciente declaración o porque bueno, se lo esperaba de cualquiera, menos de ella.

-"¿Por qué te decepciona?" –preguntó al final, evitando mirarla.

-"Oh, es que realmente creía que era algún Nargle o una larva, y estaba emocionada con la idea."

-"Ah." –Por Merlín, cualquier chica lo hubiera sabido en el mismo instante. No sabía si desencantarse porque Luna preferiría a una larva gigante que ni aceptar que gustaba de él. Pero era Luna, no es que lo hiciera con malicia.

-"Pero no te preocupes, me gustas más tú, esas contradicciones existenciales y esa piel tan cálida es muy agradable; ahora entiendo más a Ginny."

Harry la miró y sintió más incómodo que nunca, a sabiendas que sólo hasta unos meses atrás había descubierto que Ginny le encantaba. Luna lo observó detenidamente y como si hubiera utilizado _legeremancia_, dejó de sonreír y sólo atinó a inclinarse y dejarle un suave beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> La frase es de Cassie & Sid, de **Skins**. Si mal no recuerdo, es del primer capitulo. No se sorprendan si encuentran similitudes, estoy tomando varias cosas de esa pareja para hacer este mini-lonfic y las frases de las canciones por supuesto. ¿Por qué? Porque ya he mencionado muchas veces que Cassie&Sid me parecen la pareja de Harry&Luna hecha en otra realidad y es que mi sueño es hacer esto, juntar ambas parejas de alguna manera, siempre lo he tenido y ahora estoy disfrutándolo.

GraciasC:


End file.
